Look Who's Here!
by ColineTurner
Summary: One rebellious Elder, one demonsurvivor and three irritated witches... What more do you need? And I need reviews!


Disclaimer: don't own anything!

* * *

'I've told them millions of times that we need some real power on our side! Orbing and healing, and guiding lost sheep - that's all great, but now that with this powerful threat looming on the horizon we're gonna need something concrete.' 

Piper turned aside to hide her smile. As much as she hated Elders she had to admit that Ruby was nothing like the others of her kind. As opposed to their aloofness and composure this tall red-haired energetic woman seemed to be in perpetual motion, her attention always on urgent problems, her head always full of ideas how to solve them. Perhaps long years of experience would eventually strip Ruby of her impulsiveness but now she was what she was. At the moment Ruby was pacing their conservatory and fuming after the last meeting Up There. Though she met the sisters only a week ago she chose them as a vent for her emotions and often orbed in the Manor to spill her irritation.

'They say whitelighters should 'guard and guide' their charges,' she vividly mimicked the Elders' edifying tone. 'But what about the witches who do not have active powers and can't protect themselves? There've already been several cases that a witch and her whitelighter orbed all over the world with demons right behind them until they're exhausted. And then one careless movement and hola! - no witch, no whitelighter, just two scorch marks on the floor. I can't let this keep happening!'  
'Well, what are you gonna do?' asked Paige, inconspicuously moving a fruit bowl to the center of the table. When the Elders thought of their outfits they obviously hadn't considered the possibility of being angry, and now that Ruby was gesticulating in frustration her long white sleeves presented a grave danger to anything breakable.

Ruby stopped.  
'I'm gonna find someone who can really take care of his charges. And I've already had a brilliant idea. Gotta go, see you later, girls.' She grabbed an apple from the bowl and orbed out.  
Paige watched her orbing with a pensive expression on her face.

'Why would she need it? I mean, do they really eat?'  
Piper shrugged.  
'Considering how much Leo consumes every morning I'd say they do. But I'm much more interested in her new project.' She smirked mischievously. 'Remind me to send Leo Up There for the latest news. It looks like They're gonna have something to blab about very soon.'

* * *

The Wasteland was not a common place for an Elder to visit and involuntarily Ruby shuddered. It was unbelievable that anyone could survive here. Well, this place was not created for anyone to stay for long, she reminded herself and looked around. Ruby was standing on a steep cliff over a large scorched plain. Still sizzling air was burning her lungs, overwhelming silence made her head spin and for a second the woman felt like in a horrible nightmare. But almost immediately she pulled herself together. 'There's no time for weaknesses,' she said aloud. 'I must find him before the creature comes.' 'The creature is not coming.' Ruby started and quickly turned around. She saw a tall dark-haired man standing at the upper brink of the cliff and looking at her with cold curiosity. He didn't even seem surprised to see her. 

'Cole Turner.' The Elder regained her composure. 'I was looking for you.'  
The demon smirked cheerlessly.

'Why, now that the world has finally got rid of me, you've decided to make sure I wouldn't escape from here again? Don't worry, I'm fed up with you,' despite all his assumed aloofness his voice held a note of bitterness.

'It's not what you think. I need your help.' She made a few tentative steps closer.

He didn't move, just continued to watch her with the same cold gaze.  
'What makes you think I'm willing to help you? I'm evil, you know.'  
'I don't agree with this.' One more step closer.  
'Then you better go back and check your records. I am evil.'

Ruby raised her chin stubbornly.  
'No, you aren't. I looked through every day of your life and I can tell you that.'

'Oh, really?' The bitterness in his tone was now evident. 'Well, more than hundred years of murders...''That was Belthazor.'  
'…than being the Source...'  
'You meant 'being possessed by the Source', don't you?'  
'…just a little bit of killing after the Wasteland...'  
'Show me the person who could control so much powers.'  
'…not to mention Avatars and the alternate universe...'  
'They have pretty much experience in brainwashing.'  
Both of them being out of their breath, they fell silent and just glared at each other. Ruby had now a very un-Elderish appearance, with hands on her hips, ginger hair disheveled, eyebrows knitted in determination. Cole suddenly looked weary. It was obvious that his fury was only a mask for his utter devastation. He was the first to break the eye contact.  
'What do you want from me?' the demon sounded dull.  
'I've already told you: I want your help.'  
'And why do you believe I would help you?'  
'Because you're a strong person. Because you can do much good and we need you. Because you never had a real chance to live before.'  
Whatever Cole expected to hear, he certainly was not ready for compassion. His eyes showed a strange mixture of uncertainty and pain as if Ruby's words had broken some inner dam and old scars began to hurt again.

'It's too late,' he said quietly.  
'I don't think so.' Ruby cast away all of her pretence and came right up to the demon.  
'Why do you want to help me, anyway?'  
'I admire your strength and your will for life. And your ability to stand steel for those who you love. I believe you deserve better than that. Besides, I really need your help in some business. And,' she smiled mischievously, 'it's a great opportunity to make my dear colleagues a bit jumpy.'

Cole couldn't help but smirk in reply. 'I wonder how they could make you an Elder.'  
She was now grinning widely.  
'It took a lot of argument, you bet. But I guess, they just needed some fresh blood.'  
'And they surely got it along with a pain in the ass.'  
'Uh-hu.'  
Ruby stretched out her hand. 'Let's go,' she said simply. And a moment later blue orbs disappeared in the Wasteland's crimson sky.

* * *

Reviews, sweet reviews... please!  



End file.
